


My Code

by Holdt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Canonical Character Death, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Character Study, Civil War Team Iron Man, Fanvids, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, Loss of Parent(s), Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prisoner of War, Self-Esteem Issues, Subtitles/Closed Captioned, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Unacknowleged Murder, keeping secrets, sometimes my teamates don't tell me things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: "You can't wake up - this is not a dream."





	My Code

**Author's Note:**

> *5/3/2018 - Closed Captioned

[My Code](https://vimeo.com/229938678) from [Holdt](https://vimeo.com/holdtvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**password** : Flaw


End file.
